


Reactorache

by Inori



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony的反应堆开始无规律地绞痛，这一次，他修不好这个。<br/>Tony gets an irregular pain on his reactor, and he can not fix it this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactorache

反应堆绞痛

Tony Stark一向对自己的科技十分有信心。他能在阿富汗的山洞里，用一堆废铁制造钢铁侠，能用超市采购的零件组装炸弹和电击枪；任何跟“机械”有关的问题在他手里都不是问题，他有信心创造一切，更有信心修好一切。

所以当他胸口的反应堆开始毫无预兆地疼痛时，他的第一反应是去工作室，让AI管家对反应堆进行一次彻底的扫描。起身的动作有点猛烈，还没补充咖啡因的身体跟不上大脑的转速，他被椅子绊了一下，额头重重撞在桌面上。  
“你没事吧？”  
美国队长——或者说Steve Rogers——听到响动匆匆从厨房走出来，一脸紧张地扳起他的肩膀查看他磕红的额头。干燥温暖的手指在前额轻轻按揉，诱人的香气随之窜入鼻腔。托尼昏昏沉沉的脑袋不受控制地，冒出这么一个念头：  
美国队长闻起来是培根煎蛋味的。  
“那是因为我在给你们做早餐。”  
Steve带着笑意的声音从他头顶传来，他楞了几秒才反应过来，他八成是把刚才那个念头说出了口。

这时他才注意到，美国队长穿着一件钢铁侠主题的大红色围裙，Tony•自恋狂•Stark的特别定制款。这件围裙骚包的配色遭到了包括Banner博士在内的所有人的一致鄙视，鹰眼甚至宣称这件围裙严重影响了他的食欲——要知道他可是能对着一堆外星生物尸体毫无障碍地吃小饼干的人。而一向最嫌弃他审美的美国队长现在就穿着这件被所有人嫌弃的围裙，带着培根煎蛋的味道站在他面前，这一切看起来哪里都不对，可偏偏又和谐得挑不出任何毛病。Tony怔怔地看着，天才的大脑一时卡壳，他甚至没意识到，自己就这么睁大眼睛茫然地盯着美国队长（裹在金红色围裙下的胸肌）看了将近三分钟。  
“Tony？”Steve拍了拍他的肩，声音带着明显不过的担忧。Tony像是忽然惊醒，嘟囔着往电梯间走去。  
“没事，我要去工作室——修盔甲，修你好朋友的机械臂，升级小鸟的箭……你知道的。”  
反应堆抗议般地传来一阵一阵的疼痛，他竭力忽视它，下意识地加快了脚步。  
Steve后面还说了什么，他没听清楚。反应堆的疼痛强烈到不可忽略的程度，他甚至能听见某些零件随着他急促的脚步发出有节奏的敲击声，越来越急促的鼓动把周围的其他声音都隔绝在听力之外，变成一片毫无意义的白噪音。

这是Tony炸毁了他的42套盔甲后的第八个星期，也是Steve搞沉了神盾三艘航母后的第六个星期。史塔克工业收留了暂时成为失业人口的神盾局特工，而挂名在神盾局的三位复仇者则接受Tony的邀请，搬进了改建完毕的复仇者大厦——加上早就搬进来的Bruce和Thor，复仇者大厦真正成了所有复仇者的家。  
多了五个室友对Tony的生活并没有太大的影响。毕竟他的活动范围一向仅限于顶层卧室和地下的工作室，所以上个礼拜Steve提起Bucky的事，并希望Tony能允许Bucky在复仇者大厦休养时，Tony毫不犹豫地答应了他——反正五个室友跟六个室友没什么本质上的区别；而且研究冬兵那堪称黑科技的机械臂的机会对他来说，足够抵偿他为此支付的医疗费和其他开支。  
室友的入住给这座世界上最先进的大厦带来不少显而易见的改变。厨房里开始出现手工制作的饼干、炸肉丸、印度咖喱饭和其他非外卖食品；活动室里多了一大堆颜色各异的靠垫和一张电影日投票表（不过Tony自己从未参与过投票）；阳台上有了不少绿色植物和一个喂鸟器；终于有一天，这些变化成功渗透整座复仇者大厦，顺利入侵他的工作室。

他不记得自己什么时候给了Steve进入工作室的授权，等他发现的时候，他早已经习惯了白天每隔四个小时就有人送食物来，晚上超过十二点会有人关掉工作室的灯叫他睡觉。工作室那个单人沙发渐渐成了Steve的专属，Tony偶尔回头总会看到美国队长坐在那里，看书画画或者逗Dummy玩。全美偶像的杀伤力就算对小机械臂也依旧分毫不减，到后来Tony甚至能通过Dummy，Butterfinger和You的情绪波动来判断美国队长这次出任务又要离开多久——这听起来荒谬得离谱，可它偏偏，理所当然地发生了。  
比如现在，他的小机械臂举着一个本来该递给他的扳手，全速冲到三天没出现的美国队长面前，像小狗一样欢脱地求抚摸。完全无视Tony在后面抱怨“Daddy在这里你这个小叛徒”，Steve微笑着接过那个扳手递给Tony，海蓝色的眼睛里全是毫不掩饰的快乐。  
“你的扳手，Tony。”Steve在机械臂的簇拥下走过来，把那个扳手递给他，“另外我觉得你该睡觉了，Tony，你现在闻起来就像在咖啡里洗了澡一样。”  
“对此我无比赞同，Captain。这三天来Sir累积睡眠时间不到8个小时。”  
——好吧，叛徒又多了一个。Tony冲天花板翻了个白眼，连静音的命令都懒得下。  
“Tony。”  
他最痛恨Steve用这种“你让我很失望”的表情看他，那总让他忍不住忘记所有他誓死不妥协的东西，在自己都没意识到的时候，跟着Steve做他要求的事。  
“你该好好休息，Tony。Jarvis和Dummy会担心的。”  
Dummy绕着Tony打转，试图表达“你不去睡觉我就烦死你”的决心。他愤怒地伸手去抓捣乱的小机械臂，可连续二十几个小时没睡觉的身体反应迟钝得很，在抓到吱吱乱转的Dummy之前，他先踩到了自己的脚。失去平衡的刹那他想这下估计要跟地板来个亲密接触，他第一次后悔起自己工作模式全开时随地乱扔零件的坏习惯。希望地上现在没有焊枪之类的危险玩意，“钢铁侠死于焊枪穿脑”这种新闻标题一点美感都没有。  
不过他的脸没有接触到工作室的地面，而是，撞进了某个柔软却不失力量的怀抱里。洗衣粉和阳光的味道充斥着鼻腔，清新而温暖，像是某种不可抗拒的催眠魔咒。  
这胸肌的硬度太合适了，真应该作为全世界的枕头标准来生产。  
——这是他在陷入断电般的睡眠之前，想到的最后一件事。

最近一段时间超级反派们貌似都很忙，整整一个月都没人来耀武扬威。复仇者们闲得接近失业，大家的精神也逐渐放松，日常活动除了训练和备战之外，也多了点真正意义上的娱乐和消遣。  
Steve开始邀请Tony出去玩。  
倒不是说这件事有多么特殊，毕竟这幢大楼里其他人都不怎么经常出现——两个特工有神盾的日常工作，雷神热衷于在世界各地探险，博士前段时间回印度继续行医，Bucky还在疗养恢复中，显然不适合去人声鼎沸的棒球场或者特效夸张的电影院。从技术上讲，Tony是唯一能承担“帮美国队长适应二十一世纪”这个任务的人。  
这就是为什么在周六的下午，他穿得像个大学生似的站在地下车库里，盯着身穿帽衫牛仔裤的Steve和他的哈雷摩托车，一脸的惊讶。  
“我以为你说的‘载我一程’指的是某些更符合我年龄的交通工具。”坐摩托车后座基本是上个世纪的记忆了，他有点不适应。  
“你知道，我只有摩托车的驾照。”Steve勾起嘴角，笑得理所当然又有些狡黠——不，美国队长脸上不会出现狡黠这种笑法，“所以，请别介意？”  
晕乎乎地坐到摩托车后座上时，Tony的天才大脑才顺利重启，他闷闷地想，他们似乎都误判了美国队长的一部分性格，这么凶残的男友力，他才不需要Natasha帮忙介绍女友。只要他走出复仇者大厦，用这个表情在街上站半个小时，当天就能带回一个加强连的美女——哦，也许还有帅小伙儿。  
正在专心致志地行驶在纽约街头的美国队长当然没有读到Tony这些离题八万里的胡思乱想，他的声音穿过引擎的轰鸣声传来，隐约有些失真。  
“谢谢你答应跟我出来，Tony。我想这样做很久了。”  
是啊，距离你上次看棒球比赛都快一个世纪了，这可真荣幸。  
他这样想着，下意识地往后挪了挪，避免反应堆贴在Steve背上。疼痛来得毫无预兆而且愈演愈烈，他努力忽略它，不想让这点不适破坏Steve的好心情。

他们跟着情绪高涨的球迷们走进体育场，看一场道奇队的比赛。赛场人声鼎沸气氛热烈，而Steve像是被热情的观众传染，在每个漂亮的全垒打后高举双臂欢呼，跟身边的陌生人击掌庆祝。满头乱发振臂欢呼的Steve看起来简直像一个二十出头的大学生，Tony饶有兴趣地偷偷看着，后知后觉地想起，扣除沉睡在北冰洋底的七十年，被无数人奉为偶像的Steve Rogers的实际年龄，其实也不过只有25岁。而不论在战火纷飞的七十年前还是他完全陌生的七十年后，Steve从来没有机会，像这样放肆地享受青春，享受他这个年龄的人应得的快乐。  
某种柔软的感情缓缓漫过胸腔，他默默凝视着、这个完全不“美国队长”的Steve，不知不觉地扬起了嘴角。

“这太棒了！”Steve转头看过来，兴奋地大声说道。情绪高涨的他已经一身是汗，他索性掀掉了帽衫，露出下面的贴身短袖T恤。在Tony意识到发生了什么事之前，他已经得到了一个充满汗味的、结实的拥抱。  
那天的比赛到底是什么结果Tony完全没有印象，他唯一能记起的只有那一瞬间包围他全身的气息和温度。超级士兵的体温像烙铁一样穿透衣物穿透皮肤直接烧进血液，把他天才的大脑都烤到死机。他甚至不记得他们怎么走出体育场、又是怎么回到复仇者大厦，Steve在他的房间前给了他一个厚实的拥抱，因为过度用嗓而有些沙哑的声音在他耳边落下道谢或者其他内容。他只能木然地笑着，再给不出更加合适的反应。  
反应堆不依不饶地疼着，像是某种无法摆脱的顽疾。

大概是外太空环境搞坏了他的反应堆。在Jarvis第N次给出“扫描结果一切正常”的回答之后，他只能得出这唯一的结论。他想他应该把放射性探测加入Jarvis的检查指标中，但说实话作为史塔克工业绝大部分核心技术的创造者的他并没有那么多空闲解决自己的问题，新项目如雪崩般纷纷砸下，他几乎没日没夜地泡在工作室里，研究些没人看得懂的东西。最开始似乎还有人来打扰，但几天之后这种情况再没有发生。直到Pepper用高跟鞋和怒吼把难民似的他拖出工作室、收拾干净后塞进董事会的会议室他才发现，他似乎已经有七八天没有过真正意义上的睡眠了。  
董事会跟以往一样冗长而不知所谓，他漫不经心地摆弄手机，监控Jarvis正在进行的公式演算，会议终于结束时他如释重负地转身就走，咖啡因严重不足的他只想去大厦对面那家咖啡厅，点一大杯浓缩咖啡来补充燃料。  
他没有想到的是，Steve就在那家咖啡厅。  
上班时段这里并没有多少人，英俊的金发青年坐在视野良好的露天雅座，拿着素描本作画。身材优美的女服务员送来他的咖啡，弯腰欣赏他的作品。Steve的笑容灿烂如常，却又带着几分来自四十年代的腼腆，Tony甚至不需要听到谈话内容，也能想象事情的发展。那将会包含约会、玫瑰花、戒指和婚礼，每一样都如此合理，合理得像四十年代那些有幸福结局的老电影。  
他在反应堆突如其来的绞痛中转身就走，动作狼狈得像是逃跑。

Tony开始用各种理由拒绝离开他的工作间。这并不困难，考虑到会提出这种请求的人少得一只手就可以数过来，而天才Stark永远有做不完的工作。他的反应堆似乎也消停了许多，那种不可忍受尖锐剧痛渐渐变成了可以忽略不计的钝痛。除了胸口莫名其妙的失落感之外，他对此十分满意。  
某天路过起居室时，他听到了Steve的声音。  
“我想他根本不喜欢我，Bucky。”他听到Steve的声音，沮丧得像是被狠狠踢了鼻子的大狗，“他始终有更重要的事要做，连看我一眼的时间都没有。”  
“没人会不喜欢你，Steve。如果他不喜欢，那他一定是天底下最聪明的白痴。”  
Tony有点困惑地咬了咬嘴唇，在那两个警觉的士兵发现他偷听之前，迅速离开。

圣诞节前，Thor那不安生的弟弟（毫不意外地）越狱成功，以麋鹿神的造型降临复仇者之塔，恐吓他口中的蝼蚁们，要求他们下跪并上贡某种“甜美柔滑的美食”——复仇者们在Thor完全歪曲本义的翻译下勉强搞清了邪神只是想念中庭的芒果布丁。可惜没有哪家甜品店会在圣诞节营业，于是Tony只能大义凛然地牺牲自己的甜点库存，从吃不到布丁的邪神手中再次拯救了这个多灾多难的世界。  
“拯救世界的布丁，我喜欢这个。”Steve双臂环胸站在他身边难得轻松地开起了玩笑。  
“比起半个纽约的赔偿账单，我想Pepper也一定更喜欢这个。”Tony耸了耸肩，“但我希望那个麋鹿神能高抬贵手放过我的甜甜圈。就算我从来没期待过圣诞节，但如果连甜甜圈都没有，我说不定明天就会因为血糖降低加入反派联盟。”  
“尝尝这个？”Steve变魔术一般端出了一盘圣诞姜饼，红白蓝三色的糖浆在圆形姜饼上画出星盾的图案——连圣诞姜饼都要搞得这么爱国，显然是美国队长独家制作。  
“怎么样，好吃吗？”Steve忐忑地看着他，清澈的蓝眼睛里露出明显不过的紧张，“我是按照我妈妈的方法做的，跟Jarvis提供的食谱有点区别，希望你喜欢。”  
“它们好吃得不可思议。”Tony含糊地碎碎念着，用沾着饼干屑的手拍了拍Steve的手臂，“恭喜你又一次拯救了世界，美国队长。”  
Steve为这个不怎么成功的笑话咧开了嘴角，笑容像阳光像天空像海水，像这世间一切美好而无价的瑰宝。Tony这样晕乎乎地想着，不自觉地挑高了嘴角的弧度。  
恰时圣诞节的钟声准时响起，Steve跨上前半步，带着某种势不可挡的意味，用力抱住了他。  
“圣诞快乐，Tony。”  
史蒂夫的拥抱温暖而结实，还带着淡淡的圣诞姜饼的甜味。他在这个拥抱中不知所措地全身僵硬，恍然发觉，他竟然如此怀念这个怀抱。  
久违的拥抱像是终于打破了某道防线，所有被他刻意忽略刻意压制的感情如溃堤般汹涌而来，千军万马势不可挡。反应堆疼得火烧火燎仿佛下一刻就要不堪重负地碎裂，而他终于明白这无法治愈的绞痛来源为何：他熟悉这种感觉，这种深深眷恋着某人，却同时深知永远无法得到，由绝望烧灼而成的剧痛。

——是的，他当然得不到。

Steve是个四十年代的老古董，是全美道德楷模。他向往的未来可能有世界和平有消灭饥荒有端庄的妻子可爱的孩子和温馨的房子，但绝对不会有一个Tony Stark，不会有这样自私自恋混账无比的花花公子，没有心的铁皮人。

他想他应该解决这个问题。没法消除疼痛的话，他还可以摘除反应堆，他可以因此申请一个漫长的病假，躲到马里布的别墅去养病。他想手术过程一定也很痛，但至少不会比现在更痛了。  
——没关系，他能习惯这个。这么多年，他一直是这样过来的。

“对不起队长，我知道我不该破坏气氛。”他万分艰难地把自己从这个温暖的怀抱里扯出来，努力不让一丝多余的感情泄露，“我非常明白这是圣诞节的礼节，但你知道，我有点亲密接触障碍……所以拜托，友情拥抱什么的可以……呃，略过吗？”  
在听到前半句时，Steve手忙脚乱地放开他，英俊的脸上全是慌乱，仿佛怀里的人瞬间由Iron Man 变成了Glass Man，可后面那句却像是带来了某种神奇的化学反应，把他脸上的慌乱迅速转变成喜悦。然后他用那种专属美国队长的、坚定而一往无前的气势往前靠了一点，把他们刚刚拉开的距离再次抹灭成零。  
“你真是天底下最聪明的傻瓜。”Steve扬起一个灿烂的笑容，坚定而温柔地，吻住了他的唇，“这不是友情的拥抱，从来不是。”  
“……所以？”  
他战战兢兢地看着史蒂夫，看着那个让他的反应堆疼得几乎碎裂的笑容，看到那双让他渴望到绝望的湛蓝眼眸里，流露出再明显不过的爱意。  
“我爱你，Tony。”

圣诞节的第二天早上，一向早睡早起作息规律的美国队长难得赖了床。肌肉轮廓优美如雕塑的手臂搭在Tony身上，平静的呼吸喷在他颈边。他长长的金色睫毛随着呼吸缓缓起伏，英俊的脸上带着熟睡的恬静和满足，像是得到了心仪圣诞礼物的孩子。  
——是啊，最好的圣诞礼物。  
Tony近乎贪婪地看着这张脸，压抑不住的微笑渐渐从嘴角蔓延，最后连反应堆都被某种黏黏糊糊的情感充满，轻快得仿佛要挣脱胸腔飞向外太空。  
他的圣诞礼物睁开眼，发出一声非常不“美国队长”的满足呻吟，柔软的金色短发蹭过他的肩窝，像是大型犬类的撒娇。  
“早安，Tony。”  
他不可抑制地把自己更深地埋进这个舒适的怀抱，磨蹭那些总让他觉得不科学的胸肌，这个触感好的不可思议，他几乎想向全世界炫耀。  
“早安，Steve。”  
他所有的渴望，所有疼痛的来源，这一刻，都在他怀里了。

——番外——  
Steve的百年死党兼战友，前冬兵James Barnes在搬进复仇者大厦、被Steve介绍给大厦的主人的30秒之后，就以死党该有的敏锐度，发现了一个要命的秘密。

基本检查完成后，他拖着尚未复原的病体一路尾随美国队长进了他的房间，用冬兵那颇具个人风格的熊猫眼恶狠狠地瞪着房间的主人——以及他正打算遮起来的钢铁侠半裸写生，长期缺乏光照的苍白脸庞上写满了“世风日下人心不古”的谴责。  
Steve在这充满谴责意味的瞪视中打了个哆嗦，然后迅速恢复原状。美国队长站在在自己的房间里，军姿笔挺神色坚毅，严肃得仿佛要面对一场大战——从某种意义上来说，这确实是一场“大战”。

“他是你好兄弟的儿子，论辈分该叫你叔叔。”冬日战士首先出招，一刀见血。  
“他现在是我的战友，是我想用生命守护的人。”美国队长据理力争。  
“守护的范围不包括想爬上他的床。”冬日战士翻了个白眼，穷追猛打。  
“我爱他！”  
“你不敢当着他的面说这三个字。”  
“……”  
“你果然不敢。”  
“……去训练室，决斗。”

——不得不说，所谓死党，就是在你纠结得快要挠墙的时候，还能快稳准狠地给你补上最要命的一刀的那个人。

“说真的，我现在终于知道为什么当年给你介绍了那么多姑娘你都没找到合适的。”激烈的“叙旧”活动结束后，两个人筋疲力尽地背靠背坐在地上，Bucky这样吐槽道，“跟身材什么的都没关系，我从一开始就犯了方向性的错误——早知道你是个基佬，我就给你介绍男人了。”  
Steve默默决定把这种“叙旧”活动列为日常。


End file.
